


long;

by Egoi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: More Tags As I Write More, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Polygamy, Prompt Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egoi/pseuds/Egoi
Summary: A simple prompts book with kpop idols as main characters. Each prompt is only a chapter long (2k-20k words) but can be rewritten with different characters.(You can send your prompts ideas! But know that it takes me some time to write them)For now I'll be doing only BTS and TWICE. I'll try to make chapters with Red Velvet, GOT7, BLACKPINK, Mamamoo, K.A.R.D and CLC later on.





	1. ♡masterlist♡

[shipname; number of works; number of chapter(s)]

♡ships♡

♡yoonjin; [0]  
♡2seok; [0]  
♡namjin; [0]  
♡jinmin; [0]  
♡taejin; [0]  
♡jinkook; [0]  
♡yoonseok; [0]  
♡sugamon; [0]  
♡yoonmin; [0]  
♡taegi; [0]  
♡yoonkook; [0]  
♡namseok; [0]  
♡jihope; [0]  
♡v-hope; [0]  
♡junghope; [0]  
♡nammin; [0]  
♡vmon; [0]  
♡kookiemonster; [0]  
♡vmin; [0]  
♡jikook; [0]  
♡taekook; [0]  
♡+any poly ships; [1]  
⤷ ⤜ yoonminseok; [1]; {i}


	2. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt;
> 
> Main; AU where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soulmate so they can grow old together.
> 
> Additional details; Imagine platonically moving in with your best friend at 18 and then realizing a few years later that you've been aging together. (Changed the time when they moved in together)
> 
> Ship; Min Yoongi×Park Jimin×Jung Hoseok;

♡♡♡

 

Yoongi was a very private and secretive person ever since his childhood. He never told his friends where he hid his toys, when and where he was going to play tomorrow, nor anything about his hidden base - no one knew a single thing, not even his parents! He quickly got that 'cool kid' name by his peers since everyone's bases where either made by their parents or the adults knew about their whereabouts, but Yoongi's base? No one knew what it was and  _where_ it was - it was like a legend, a rumor, a story made up just to make him look cooler and get that respect on the playground.

But some believed in it's existence for one reason - Yoongi  _wasn't_  actually the  _only_  person that could go to his base; there were two more kids - Jimin and Hoseok, his trusty friends he never left home without. The reason why the base's existence was convincing was that you could ask about different stuff any of the three members about what is going on in the base and they always seemed to tell the same stories; there where no plot holes, the events always overlapped and the details where the same, no matter when, where or who was asked. They were just kids - they couldn't make up such detailed stories in such a short amount of time and actually make it sound believable!

And so, everyone wanted to join and get inside the base  _(which was apparently stacked with blankets, pillows, had dry, clean floors and walls, multiple toys, portable video games consoles, food and drinks - it's like heaven!)_ but that meant gaining Yoongi's trust; doing the impossible. In the end, no one else besides his two closest friends was allowed inside his little childhood palace, his own kingdom, the playground he ruled.

So, where was it? It's pretty simple - a medium sized fort in his grandma's garden, just between the enormous bushes and the fence. The floor was a bunch of floorboards glued together by his dad  _(how Yoongi got him to made them without telling him the purpose of them? That's for another story)_ and the walls were bade by the same planks used for the fence but with flat tips and more of them nailed at the top, creating a ceiling. The bushes grew perfectly around the wooden structure, hiding it from the outside world. 

To get inside, one had to go through a specific path between all the branches and then use a special key to unlock the door - the little boy actually had a toy padlock and bought two more, so his friends also had their own keys. You can't just waltz in to his safe space without his approval, but if you were a welcomed member, you could practically live in here. Three futons  _(which he had gotten from his relatives that live in Japan)_  laid next to each other, an old  _(but clean)_  cupboard in one corner of the base filled with some snacks, drinks and food that doesn't need to be kept in fridges, a little table in the middle where plates, toys and consoles where peacefully resting. It was like a little home, really - they even made a little window on the right wall where the sun usually slipped through the bushes and battery powered lamps for when the sun was already setting. At one point in time the three boys semi-lived in the base - they told their parents' that they're going to  _'sleep over at x's'_ pack all the necessary items they needed for around five days  _(they even made a little bathroom-like space by pushing away some branches in the bushes where they kept buckets full of water to wash themselves)_  and spent over a half month hiding  _(with few days of breaks in-between to come back to their real homes)_.

Yoongi wanted to spend his whole life in his own, little house, away from the cruel reality, responsibilities, expectations and his parents  _(which, to say the least, where pretty abusive)_. His base meant the world to him - just like Jimin and Hoseok, so that's why he always kept them close, already knowing at the age of six that the two will probably leave him in the future for the sake of education  _(he had private lessons and his parents even made sure that he'll be able to study at university - but inside his house)_. He wanted to spend as much time with them as he could, so he decided to live with them, and it worked - for the first few years until they grew too big to actually all fit inside and sleep in here, which is, until they all were over 10 years old. But obviously it didn't stop them form spending time together - they ended up spending majority of their days on the playground that had a little wooden train where they always hung out.

Everything was just as Yoongi planned - they would all be together until Hoseok - the one in the middle - didn't had to leave for college, leaving Jimin with Yoongi for a one more year, and then the youngest also leaving for four years to study in another, bigger city. They kept in touch through social media and messaging apps, meeting with each other in person when they had some bigger breaks form studying, so their relationship wasn't really affected. They went on like that until Jimin became 25 years old and everyone was free from their colleges - that's when Yoongi decided to propose something he wanted to ask years, and years ago. He opened their group chat, tapped the green dial button and waited for both of his friends to pick up the call. He didn't turn on the camera, he was too anxious to do so. When he heard two voices asking in almost perfect unison  _'What's up, hyung?'_ he took a deep breath and voiced his long awaited wish; you can even call it a dream, honestly.

_'How about we move in together?'_

 

♡♡♡

 

It was a warm evening, the sun was starting to set down and create a beautiful orange and red hue in the sky with only few clouds decorating the view and a symphony of various birds being the only sound in the entire neighbourhood. Majority of the people that were once kids already left the little village years ago to continue their studies and start new lives with their beloved ones. The old couples were sitting in their gardens in calm silence filled with their love towards each other. You could see that majority of the parents  _(or now even grandparents)_  were soulmates, unlike the current generation that doesn't pay too much attention to that and just stays with whoever they want to and love. Sometimes Yoongi wondered if he'll find his own soulmate to get old together with.

Yoongi's grandparents passed away when he was 20 and left their house for him to live in, which he gladly accepted when he sensed the occasion to move away from his parents. It was a pretty big house, since his mother had five other siblings and his family was always rather wealthy. Four bedrooms - three bigger ones with a set of two beds and basic furniture and one smaller, with a king sized bed and a big wardrobe inside. The house was two-storied which meant two separate bathrooms on each floor, a simple corridor on the higher floor where the doors to kids' bedrooms were and a big hall that led to the living room on the right with an entrance to the main part of the garden and a kitchen right ahead from the front door. The inside of the house was rather simple, no expensive furniture nor decorations, simple designs (his grandparents always followed current trends so the house looked really modern) and light colours. It was a very cozy place - one where Yoongi found himself spending more and more time in as his friends were studying in other parts of the country. He knew the house's layout by heart and could easily navigate through while being blindfolded in the middle of the night  _(not the best scenario to ever be in)_. It was almost like his secret base from childhood - and the funny thing is that his little house was  _still_  completely secret and no one found it, yet. He kept his secrets from everyone ever since he was a child, and he's still doing it; he doesn't trust people, he doesn't want them to know him.

Abusive parents, lack of social skills, being an outsider; all these things could led to him opening way too much to someone and then watching that person using his fragile heart for their own benefits. It already happened once or twice when he was a kid and he doesn't plan on giving any more chances to anyone. Good thing he can work while being at home - technology makes his life million times easier ever since he realized he can have all the meetings through a skype video conversation and he won't need to spend time with other co-workers that could risk him saying too much than needed. A simple text to this and that person and he's done - they'll do what they need to do and Yoongi will keep the business going. There were few times when he had to go outside to meet some guy from overseas since apparently translating through a skype conversation might end up in mishearing some key information. People definitely have to work on a better internet connection, Yoongi always said to himself. And he repeated the exact same words while walking down the stairs from his working office and outside of his house, a laptop under his arm which he later then placed nonchalantly on a bench in the garden.

He looked around and sighed deeply. It was a rather tiring conversation and his lack of communicating with other human beings skills didn't make it easier, at all. He fished his phone out of the pocket on his loose jersey pants. The screen lit up after he tapped it twice and a number in a huge font stared back at him, almost yelling in his face ' _it's already 5:48 PM, your friends are going to be here in around ten minutes and instead of preparing the house to greet them you decided to stand in the garden for no apparent reason like a twat'_  

What a fruitful conversation.

He stored his phone back into the pocket and turned around to the green bushes. He didn't even thought about it, but his legs started moving on their own will towards the little gap between the branches. He squatted and started crawling trough the already made years ago path that led to his old base. He took the key he always had hung around his neck and opened the now made of steel padlock, the old wooden door squeaked and he entered his own childhood house.

He always came in here from time to time to make sure it's clean and taken care of, he changed the small futons with multiple blankets and a pile of pillows, there was no sign of the small table and a drawer that always kept inside different snack and drinks. Instead, he had a little shelf glued on one of the walls where he often placed his tablet to watch some videos, tv series or movies. He always hid here when the weight of reality was too much to bear with and he needed to run away form the mental pain. It always brought him good old memories form when he was a kid and it always helped him fight with his anxiety. He would often just lay on the soft pile and then fall asleep, then waking up to see a blasting sun creeping through the leafs and the window, telling him that he slept here for the whole night and missed probably countless number of important calls. Not that he really cared for that, but there was always that sting of panic when the realization hit him.

But now he didn't had to do anything. He finished his job for today. It meant that he could peacefully rest for the rest of the day, so he crawled under the blankets and closed the door behind him. The moment he drowned his face in the soft pillows, he brought his knees closer to his chest to fit in - he wasn't the tallest man in the universe, but the base was made for much shorter people. And with the last deep breath he fell asleep.

 

♡♡♡

 

"Yoongi~! We're here~!" Jimin screamed with a sickly sweet voice, jumping out of Hoseok's car and in front of the gate. He quickly put in the right password Yoongi had sent them through a text message and opened the path to the house. Seeing as the man in glasses haven't showed up yet, the youngest went back to the car and started taking his luggage out from the trunk. He threw the bags over his shoulders and ran forward toward's his new home, screaming a little ' _C'mon, Hoseok-hyungie! I want to see Yoo-Yoo!_ '. Yeah, the eldest would definitely choke him to death if he heard all the nicknames the ginger made for him.

The peach haired man laughed and gave his beloved by everyone heart-smile and quickly took his own bags after which he followed his younger friend. The doors to the house were opened so the tho males entered without hesitation. They both placed their bags right next to the entrance and Hoseok started calling for Yoongi.

"Hey, hyung! This is not how you should welcome your new housemates!" As he was saying so, Jimin already sprung up the stairs and started searching for their friend, he decided to do the same on the lower floor.

After few minutes of searching ( _to no avail_ ) they met again in front of the main doors. 

"Where is he? Didn't he say he'll be in the house the whole day?" The peach haired pondered furrowing his brows and scratching his head. Jimin pouted in deep thought and after a moment he grabbed the other by the wrist and started running out of the house "Where are we going?"

"I think I might know where he hid!" He cheered hopefully.  _Hid? That's a rather specifi- **oh**_ , thought Hoseok to himself as the two friends stopped in front of the bushes in the garden. They spotted a laptop resting on a bench nearby. Bingo. They both smiled and kneeled down in front of the small gap between the branches. The younger went in first, glad that he had his joggings on instead of some better pair of pants. But even the loose material hanging from his body didn't stop the man behind him form playfully groping his ass which earned him a firm slap on the hand. Huffing, the ginger kept following the old path, eventually reaching the little, wooden house.

They saw a new padlock laying on the ground, visibly opened with someone inside their old base, and there was only one person who could be inside. They slowly opened the door to reveal a man in black hair snuggled in the blankets, his breathing slow and rhythmic, telling them that the man is asleep. They both looked at each other and then back at their friend with lovingly eyes and sighed deeply.

"He looks so peaceful and adorable when he sleeps..." Said Hoseok, the other giving him a soft hum in response "It would be so cruel waking him up right now..." There was a pause. The two exchanged looks again, but this times their eyes sparkled with mischief and they both snorted. 

"Three... Two... One..." And just as Jimin screamed ' _Go!_ ' the two of them jumped at Yoongi, almost destroying the entrance in doing so. The man underneath them yelped in pain and surprise and they started tickling and snuggling him.

" _JESUS FU_ \-- GET OFF OF ME, YOU LIL' SHITS!" And even with the threats coming from his mouth, the two rascals kept attacking him. After a while, though, they both stopped and decided on simply hugging their friend from both sides.

"Hello, hyung~! How was your nap~?" The smallest of them all sung in that fake, caring voice to which the older only grunted. The duo started giggling and pinching Yoongi's cheeks since they knew they already sucked out all of his energy out of him giving them an upper hand and a chance to bother their beloved hyung more. Their victim only could sigh deeply and reply in a groggy voice.

"It was good until you two idiots decided to murder me in my sleep. Thanks for that" Too tired to get up, the black haired fixed himself and dug in deeper into his pillows, relaxing in the two pairs of arms holding him close but not tightly against the warm bodies of his friends. They often did that - Yoongi would lay in the middle with Hoseok and Jimin at his sides, the two younger boys cuddling either into the crook of his neck or sometimes resting their heads on his chest. The eldest is not a kind of person to come up to people and hug them or anything, really, it's only with his dear friends; they knew Yoongi didn't really get any kind of affection from his parents and he doesn't have any siblings so Chim and Hobi always made sure to show as much love and appreciation to their hyung whenever they can but also not to overwhelm him. The last thing they want is to make their friend uncomfortable.

Yoongi would love to stay like that for a little longer, maybe even go back to sleep, but that's impossible. Given that the younger two are always in need of moving and yelling they can't just lay down during the day for more than 5 minutes, and so, after a short, nice cuddling session, Yoongi felt the two bodies getting up and hands grabbing him by his arms and soon he's being literally dragged out of the little house. Jimin wraps his arms around the black haired's waist and starts backing out, following the path made years ago. Meanwhile, Hoseok picked up the key that was laying on the pile of blankets and closed the doors, locking the padlock and then stuffing the key into his pocket. When all of them were out of the bushes the youngest hoisted up his hyung and grabbed his hand, telling him to quickly move, and started running towards the front of the house with Yoongi  _(despite being awoken and dragged out)_  giggling behind and trying not to trip over his own legs while holding tightly onto the small hand of his friend. Hobi immediately grabbed the laptop left on the bench and ran to join his friends.

It was a warm evening, the sun was already setting down creating a beautiful orange and red hue in the sky, only few clouds decorating the view and a symphony of various birds being the only sound in the entire neighbourhood. Majority of the people that were once kids already left the little village years ago to continue their studies and start new lives with their beloved ones. The old couples were sitting in their gardens in calm silence filled with their love towards each other. You could see that majority of the parents  _(or now even grandparents)_ were soulmates, unlike the current generation that doesn't pay too much attention to that and just stays with whoever they want to and love. Sometimes Yoongi wondered if he'll find his own soulmate to get old together with, but for now, he has two rascals to take care of; soulmate can wait.

 

♡♡♡

 

The three of the friends came to a conclusion, after almost a year since rejoining, that living together was a good idea. They never had any problems with money - Yoongi was earning more money than every household's yearly earnings in the village summed together, Hoseok was a well-known dancer with a YouTube channel  _(where Jimin was often featured)_ where he also often made vlogs and other informative videos about sports, dancing and health, so he also had a nice sum of money each month; and there's also Jimin who was already a model since he got noticed by a model agency when he was 19 and now is also a kindergarten teacher. It seems like a typical rich family from some TV series that lives in a small village but also owns 20 different apartments around the world, a yacht and a summer house in Puerto Rico. Well, they are already planning on buying the last one, so they just need the rest and they can become That Rich Family From Every TV Series Ever™. That's cool.

They also really enjoy each other's company - it's always said that childhood best friends never last longer than until middle school or high school, but the bond between the three is now unbreakable. It's like they were made for each other, like some kind of god or a deity linked their names that were written on some small, wooden plaques with a string that no one can cut or untangle. One even could say - like they were soulmates. But how often do you find people that have more than one soulmate? They probably don't even exist and in reality they have their own partner but they all stay in a poly relationship. Maybe they just do it to validate non-monogamous relationships; who knows.

 

One day, when Yoongi visited his workers in the actual business' building he felt someone tapping his shoulder. The black haired turned around and saw a young looking man, dark brown hair slicked back and a visible layer of baby fat softening his facial features - he's either really young or hasn't met his soulmate, yet; though it's probably the latter since no one below 24 years old can work in here. Wonder how old he actually is... Yoongi couldn't ponder too long about this as the man started talking, his voice also remaining the youthful melody.

"Excuse me, Yoongi-ssi, but some of the workers and I wanted to ask you a question and if you don't mind it, then could you sit down with us?" The stranger asked and pointed with his hand to a table with other co-workers eating their lunches and drinking coffee. The black haired easily recognized few of them that he considered on a 'somewhat-friend-like' level so he agreed to the proposition. His father always told him to try and spend some time with his workers as it'll gain their trust and push them better into working; he never said anything about making friends, though, but if Yoongi likes someone, then he'll like that person and his excuse of a father can't tell him not to - especially since the old man is soon retiring and his son is theoretically already taking his spot. A little talk with some of his workers won't do any bad to him. He already learned from his housemates that making some friendly connections and conversations from time to time can make him feel a little better.

And so, Yoongi nodded and gave a warm smile to his employee who led him to the table. When the rest of the people started standing up to greet their future boss the man himself signaled with his hand for them to sit comfortably down and don't worry about the formalities. He took a seat on a couch next to Jiwoo, his secretary that he has the closest relationship with among all the workers. She gave him a soft 'Hi' and handed him a cup of coffee  _(wasn't she supposed to bring it to him to his office? Did she plan on making him come and sit down here? Cheeky little rascal)_.  Right next to her was Somin, the main head of the tenth floor; a golden ring with a little heart engraved in the middle made a little clinking sound when she grabbed her glass of sparkling water. The woman gave a little nod and whispered 'Good morning' to him with a calm smile residing on her face. Yoongi replied to her with the same greeting and started sipping on his drink. The rest of the people sitting by the table also greeted the man but he didn't really recognize them, besides that guy in a purple shirt with cats on it. He always wears different shirts, he seems like a cool dude.

They had a little conversation going on - you can't just get someone to sit with you by the table and suddenly bombard them with questions; a nice warm up is a good idea. After sharing a few laughs and Jiwoo putting her left hand into others' faces to show them the matching golden rings she has with Somin and bragging about how beautiful and amazing her new wife is and how the wedding was the best thing in her life even though everyone here was present during the ceremony  _(even Jimin and Hoseok were invited, and neither Jiwoo nor Somin ever met them before)_.  Yoongi honestly really admired the two girls - they met in college and ever since been in a relationship. What's so amazing about it? They're not soulmates. They're not soulmates and they don't plan on searching their righteous soulmates. Society looks down upon these kind of relationships - you can't grow older if you don't meet your soulmate, it's basically being immortal, staying as the 18 years old for centuries, the only way out being death by an accident, getting murdered or dying from an illness. It's not really a great thing - who in their right minds would want to stay alive for such a long time in this hellhole of a world? Hell, a lot of people can't stand life after 50 years, 40, 30, even teens get sometimes so tired - _hell_  - exhausted and numb they just shorten their lives with their own hands; and Yoongi can understand those people; he can put himself in their shoes, he was there once and he can still very vividly feel and remember it. Because of this awful curse that forces people into giving up on everything and making them try to find the person who is supposedly the only one right for them, someone who might live in a completely different part of the world, without a way to meet the other half; because of it the world is such a broken place. You can't be happy if you don't meet that one human being. You shouldn't depend your whole life on anyone, you shouldn't lose everything you dreamed of and worked hard for  _just_  for that  _one_  person. You should be enough. You and your work should be everything you'll ever need to live a proper life, a lover should be only a nice addition to it, it shouldn't take your whole life, you should be free and sufficient, you should be your own judge.

Yoongi's thought train gets disturbed by Somin saying his name. He snaps right out of it and focuses on the woman that was currently staring at him; he gives her a little hum to show that he's listening.

"So, I kinda wanted to ask about it some time ago - actually, we all wanted to" She quickly motioned to the rest of the group with a swift movement of her eyes across the table and she continues "You never introduced us to your lover" Yoongi lifts his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline - which is not visible for anyone in the room because of his dark hair covering his entire forehead.

"Yeah" A man with a clearly visible wrinkles on his face perks up "Ever since I've seen you for the first time in the office I could tell that you clearly had gotten older each time you came back for a visit" The man that's currently in the spotlight widens his eyes, it's like they're going to pop out in no moment.

"My- my- uh.... Lover...?" He stops and everyone keeps quiet, waiting for him to continue "I... I don't have one, though..." At that every employees' eyes widen, some of them even let a little gasp out.

"So THAT'S why I've never seen a wedding ring on your hand..." Says Jiwoo in astonishment. People who find their soulmates tend to marry almost immediately after they figure out they're supposed to be together. Yet Yoongi never was in a romantic relationship nor he really met that many people to accidentally run into his other half. What if... What if he did and didn't even realize that? Wait, does he really keep getting older? He quickly pulled out his phone and opened his gallery, searching for some older pictures of him, just around the time he should stop aging. He inspects the photo closely. Some of the baby fat clear on his face, eyes almost looking swollen, face chubby-like and skin clean with only few pimples here and there. He started searching for some newer photos. The closer to the present he was getting, the older he looked in them - and it's not in a sense of fashion. His face is slimmer, jawline more defined and eyes sharper, even his shoulders got a little broader. He froze. He really IS getting older. What the--

"Yoongi-ssi haven't started working in here until he was 24, right?" One of the older workers nodded "Can we see a photo from few years earlier? Maybe you've met someone elsewhere than the office which would make it easier for you to find that person" The black haired nodded, still in a state of shock and unable to talk properly, his hands were shaking. How he didn't realize that? Sure, it's easier to tell when you see a person once a year or so, but he should be able to see such big differences. He showed the screen of his phone with a photo form when he was 19, then 22 and finally 24, just before he started showing up in the office.

"You did change before that, so it has to be someone from around your place. I hope you don't live in here" That is true, if he lived in Seoul that could be troublesome, given that you can just walk past your soulmate wherever you are with the amount of people that are here.

"I live in Andong, I don't really get out much... Usually only for quick grocery shopping, but there are only older people who've already met their soulmates" Yoongi replied, the shock slowly wearing off of him.

"Do you live by yourself?" Somin asks with a calm voice - how does she do that? The black haired shakes his head at that.

"No, I live with my two friends, it's been almost a year now, but I've known them since I was a kid" While he was saying that he started to sweat again. What if it's Jimin? Or Hoseok? Did any of the two age up, too? What if? Were the two of them this blind to not realize that?

"Have any of them aged with you? I mean, ever since they hit their 18th birthdays; have they been getting older without a visible stop?" Somin kept on investigating, you gotta help your buddy  _(can she consider him her buddy?)_  with finding his soulmate. Yoongi stopped for a moment, thinking back a little. They  _did_  look different every time he saw them while they were out in colleges, but he always thought it's because they tend to change their hairstyles and experiment with different makeup pretty often. He started searching for some photos in his phone from when they were just freshly eighteen and some newer ones. He kept silent for a moment.

"They both are getting older" The table went silent at that. Everyone started exchanging looks, scratching their chins and thinking deeply. Honestly, Yoongi was feeling so much at the moment he just completely went numb by now, like if he was on anesthesia or something, yet he felt his heart racing and fingers twitching around the smooth black casing of his phone. There are many possibilities, Hoseok and Jimin were in college, met a lot of people...

"They're either each others' soulmates or one of them is yours" Said the man who approached Yoongi in the morning. Before he could continue, though, Jiwoo chimed in and said those four words the soon-to-be-CEO feared but also somewhat felt a little bit of reassurance by.

"Maybe they both are?" The table went silent, all the eyes on the blonde. She looked determined, believing completely into her theory. Before anyone could say anything more the lunch break ended and everyone went to their offices in silence.

 

♡♡♡

 

Yoongi couldn't focus on his work that day. His mind was jumping from every person he met in his life after he was 18, he tried searching for someone who might've been his soulmate; anyone, but Jimin or Hoseok. You see, normally he wouldn't have really given much attention to something like this if not the fact that two of his best friends are the possible soulmates for him. He often came back to the thought of the three of them being each others' soulmates, but who is he kidding? Poly soulmates don't exist, it's just something people came out with to validate their relationships. Of course it's not true. There's no way. Right?

The moment the eldest stepped into the house he could feel anxiety filling him to the brim. The house was quiet and the lights were off, a mouth-watering smell of warm pancakes hung around the hall. Yoongi took of his shoes slowly and without a sound; leaving his suitcase on the floor he peeked through the entrance to the living room where a soft light was flickering. He could see Jimin laying on Hoseok's lap, both watching  _'Beauty and the Beast'_  with a stack of pancakes in front of them on the coffee table. He felt a slight tug on his heart - a nice one, that is; the kind of a tug you feel when you watch those videos on YouTube where people save stray animals and then give them a new, loving home. It always brought warmth to his chest, seeing the two being so close to each other. If you think about it, they sometimes can come off as a couple.

The thought of them being in a romantic relationship reminded Yoongi why he was so shaky when he was entering their -  _ **their**_  - house. He could feel his heartbeat picking up again and he exhaled anxiously. Tugging at his tie and loosening it he walked around the couch and sat down on the armchair where he could easily face the two.

"Ah, Yoongi-hyung! Welcome home!" Said Jimin, excited as always, with his head still snuggled into the peach haired's lap, one hand laying on Hobi's thigh and fingers tapping on it.

"Hello, hyung!" Repeated the other and gave the older his heart smile. Yoongi only nodded to them and leaned back into his seat, he swung his legs onto the table and closed his eyes. He has to think about how's he going to start the talk with them.

"You look really tired, wanna come?" Offered Jimin, slightly backing towards Hoseok's stomach to make more space and lifting up the blanked he's covered with. The black haired cracked one eye open and bit his lower lip. He really wants to go there and lay with both of them, but now it's not the time for cuddles. He tried to convince himself but without realizing it he was already lowering himself down in front of the youngest and placing his head on the soft yet muscular thighs of the dancer. What the hell. When did that happen?

He didn't ponder too much on that as the smallest of them all threw his arm around Yoonngi's waist and snuggled his little nose into the crook of the older's neck to see the screen. He could feel warm fingers  _(which he immediately recognized as Hoseok's)_  running through his hair and he melted into the touch. In no time he was already asleep while the other two enjoyed the movie for a little bit more.

They all woke up the next day around 10 in the morning, Yoongi was first to open his eyes. He noticed that sometime during the nigh Hobi maneuvered his way around the two and is now laying behind Jimin. The three of them ended up as a mess of limbs - all of their legs tangled up so much the black haired couldn't even recognize which is his left leg and if he still has his right one. He felt the same hand that pet his hair before he passed out; this time it was under his head with fingers still slightly intertwined with his locks. He looked down only to meet a mop of ginger hair hiding under his chin. Jimin was laying with his nose glued to Yoongi's chest, his little hand clutching onto the white shirt the eldest was wearing. He could see Hoseok's other arm thrown around the younger's waist and fingers intertwined with Jimin's ones - the hand underneath him bent  _(rather uncomfortably_ ) around  his own stomach to meet the older's hand. The dancer's mouth was pressed into the back of the smaller's head and his forehead slightly touching Yoongi's nose. The eldest chuckled quietly. They always end up in funny positions when they fall asleep together - he actually has a collection of photos Jungkook and Taehyung took of them sleeping together when the two were still in college  _( **I should call these two sometime** , thought Yoongi to himself)_.

He really didn't want to get up; and, well, he didn't. He doesn't have to go anywhere so he can lay around the house as much as he wants. He shut his eyelids close again and drifted off  _(again)_. Meanwhile, the other two already opened their eyes and tried to untangle their legs without waking Yoongi up.

They failed.

The eldest woke up  _(again)_  with a low growl that translated to  _'You two really fucked up right now'_  which made them froze and stop any movement. Jimin laughed nervously and spoke up.

"M-morning, hyung!" He said in a shaky voice, already knowing it's probably the last time he was able to say these two words ever again.

"Uh, sorry for waking you up hyung, but we have to get ready for work because we're already late!" Hoseok quickly came to save both of their lives. Yoongi sighed and answered in a groggy voice.

"Then do it quick - just don't rip my legs off" The other two quickly responded with 'Aye!' and started moving again  _("Gotta go fast if we want to stay alive, Chim Chim" snorted Hobi to brighten their deadly situation_ ).

And just like that, the two were already running around the house to get ready to leave for work, leaving their hyung cold and alone on the couch  _("Hyung! I left you some breakfast on the table in the kitchen!" Yelled Jimin as he ran out of the room and into the hall)_. Yoongi stretched and slowly stood up. He shuffled his way into the hall where his two dongsaengs were frantically tying their shoes; he picked up their bags and moved closer to them.

"Next time use an alarm" He said as he handed each of them their respective possessions, giving them both quick pecsk on their cheeks before they left the house. "Have a safe trip" He finished and went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast leaving the two blushing madly with wide eyes in front of the entrance.

_(Yoongi realized what he has done while he was chewing on the toast Jimin made for him which led to him biting his own tongue, hard.)_

 

♡♡♡ _  
_

 

The three were close, sure, but they never really showed each other affection though little pecks and kisses, so after that little morning 'accident' they all had a long talk in the evening when everyone was home. One topic led to another and Yoongi ended up telling them about the whole soulmates and aging thing he was talking about with his co-workers the day before; and then, in the cluster of the words they all ended up in, they all confessed to have deep feelings for each other  _(it hit Yoongi like a truck when he realized that he indeed **did**  feel something more than friendship towards his two childhood friends_). At first they were happy to know they all reciprocate the feelings but then they suddenly remembered their situation - it's not a casual relationship with only two people in it - there's  _three_  of them and neither of them does know anything about poly relationships. But Yoongi wasn't having any of this shit and just straight up said  _'Oh, you two shut up and come cuddle, I've had enough anxiety and stress lately so I just want to have a nice marathon of bad rom-coms with my boyfriends'_ making the two inhale sharply and turn red in no time for the second time that day _(the funny part was when the eldest understood what he just said and became a blushing and stuttering mess after which both Jimin and Hoseok quietly agreed that flustered Yoongi is the best Yoongi)._

The whole talk wasn't as bad as the black haired expected it to be - one slip from Jimin mentioning his long time crush towards his hyungs and it went down smoothly from there. The hard part was making the relationship work and function properly. At first each of them was afraid to show any affection towards others in worry of making the third one jealous or feel left out but as time passed by they all relaxed and continued their lives just like before being in a relationship - but this time with kisses involved. They all tried researching more about poly stuff, marriage, how to deal with society, etc. So far, the things are going really well, which might be because of the fact that they were already having a similar situation even before everything and so they know how to deal with the problems they meet. Well, there's  _one_  problem they can't quiet tackle - sex. No matter how many times Jimin and Hoseok reassure Yoongi that they know what they are doing and have experience  _('Wait, so, you're telling me that the two of you were in a countless times of gangbangs and even fucked each other in college? Why do I know about that only now, I thought we could tell each other everything. I'm hurt, guys, I'm hurt' Yoongi pouted during their nth time talking about that one topic)_ , Yoongi didn't gave up and held his virginity close to himself, locked in a safe on another planet. He never identified himself as asexual or anything - he felt sexual attraction towards many people, his soulmates, too; he's just too shy, insecure and afraid of engaging in anything intimate with other people. After some time the younger two gave up on the topic and gave Yoongi time to think about it.

They already have planned a marriage - they found a place where group marriages are legal and already sent out all the invitations. Seokjin - one of their old friends - is in charge of decoration and all the places the ceremony and after-party are going to take place at. They decided on the marriage half year after officially starting dating - which is rather late as for a marriage between soulmates. It didn't matter, though; they needed time to work on their relationship to take such a huge step. They don't really know what is coming next  _('Take Yoongi-hyung's virginity' Chimed in Jimin after being asked as to what they plan on doing after their marriage during the meetup with their group of close friends. Namjoon snorted and patted the younger on the back like a proud father would do while Seokjin was lecturing him about dinner etiquette and how he shouldn't talk about such things. Meanwhile, laughing Hoseok was helping Taehyung and Jungshook who started choking on the water. Yoongi was currently laying on the ground under the table and waiting for the sweet release of death)_ , but it's not important right now.

 

♡♡♡

 

Yoongi was laying in his old base hidden in the bushes in his grandparents' old garden. He was covered in blankets and slowly drowning in the pile of pillows underneath his head. One hand underneath Jimin's waist and the other laying on his stomach, intertwined with Hoseok's fingers. The two were sleeping tightly by him, soft and steady breathing felt on both sides of his neck. The black haired man with few silver strings already residing on his head looked through the little window on the wooden wall. It was a warm evening, the sun was already setting down creating a beautiful orange and red hue in the sky, only few clouds decorating the view and a symphony of various birds being the only sound in the entire neighbourhood. Majority of the people that were once kids already left the little village years ago to continue their studies and start new lives with their beloved ones. The old couples were sitting in their gardens in calm silence filled with their love towards each other. You could see that majority of the parents  _(or now even grandparents)_ were soulmates, unlike the current generation that doesn't pay too much attention to that and just stays with whoever they want to and love. Sometimes, when Yoongi was younger, he wondered if he'll find his own soulmate to get old together with. If he could, he would go back in time and tell his younger self that  _'yes, yes he will'_  and tell him to think about his feeling a little bit more from time to time.

 

♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho it's done. I can't word and converse with humans so the talk is only mentioned, lol r ip.


End file.
